


Chacal de Forks

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Thir13en Ghosts (2001), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Love, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Torture, crossover with film, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Los Cullen regresan a Froks después de casi cincuenta años sin estar encontrándose con nuevos y espeluznantes descubrimientos del pasado mientras el vengativo Víctor va tras Beau.Tanto los Cullen como los lobos de la tribu Quileute tendrán un objetivo común Victor y el abandonado psiquiátrico de Forks que guarda horribles secretos.
Relationships: Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Earnest Cullen, Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan, Royal Hale/Eleanor Cullen
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola estoy haciendo esta historia inspirándome en la película trece fantasmas y uno de ellos tendrá cambio de género y de una época más reciente sera el OC. Los cullen (excepto Carine y Jessamine), sus transformaciones serán en otras fechas más atrás y la historia de Edythe y Beau del primer libro tuvo lugar hace décadas.
> 
> Espero que os guste. :)

—Oye ¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar?—Preguntó Mike.  
  
—Sí mi padre me dijo que este es el lugar—Lauren.  
  
—No sé no creo que sea buena idea estar aquí—dijo vacilante Ángela.  
  
Los tres adolescentes estaban ante las puertas enrejadas y oxidadas con un letrero que rezaba: HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO FORKS. Abajo ponía un letrero de prohibido el paso, el lugar era lúgubre y lleno de enredaderas en medio del bosque.  
  
—Vamos ¿no quieres ver el fantasma?—dijo Mike, forzó el candado con éxito—Pasen por favor a la atracción del terror—  
  
Los chicos entraron junto a una Ángela aún no muy convencida, pasaron por un camino de gravilla bordeado de árboles cuyas ramas eran muy espesas debido a la falta de cuidado, a lo lejos se podía oír el ulular de la lechuza.  
  
—Joder... Increíble—dijo Mike, los otros estaban de acuerdo.  
  
El edificio era grande, su estructura se alzaba amenazante ante ellos, la naturaleza había empezado a apoderarse del edificio gris opaco y deprimente, algunas ventanas estaban rotas o tabladas y había escombros aquí y allá.  
  
—Este sitio es espeluznante ¿por qué no lo derriban o rehabilitan?—preguntó Lauren, sentía escalofríos solo de verlo.  
  
Mike negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Lo intentaron antes pero cada vez que venía alguien ocurrían cosas inquietantes y horribles ¿recuerdas a mi tío John?—  
  
Asintió—Era obrero ¿no?—  
  
—Al principio rechazo el encargo pero como le ofrecieron a él y a los demás trabajadores una gran cantidad de dinero aceptaron. Así que fueron aquí y sucedieron cosas raras—  
  
Ángela estaba asustada.  
  
—No creo que sea buena idea estar aquí, deberíamos volver—tenía un mal presentimiento  
  
Lauren se rio—Vamos Ángela no pasará nada es solo una leyenda urbana, lo que pasa es que el tío de Mike no tuvo las pelotas suficientes como para entrar siquiera—  
  
—¡Oye no te metas con mi tío! Y te digo que es verdad, él no suele asustarse con muchas cosas créeme en una ocasión un lobo se coló en nuestro picnic y él se puso a perseguirlo con la escopeta—  
  
—Si un bruto que es—se burló  
  
—¿¡Que has dicho¡?—dijo Mike molesto.  
  
—¡Vale ya! ¡callaos no es momento para que os peléis como niños!—Ángela ya había perdido la paciencia entre los dos discutiendo y esa extraña atmósfera lúgubre del lugar solo quería irse de allí—Mejor vamonos—  
  
Los otros aún recuperándose del estallido inesperado de su amiga miraron hacia la puerta del lugar.  
  
—Perdona Ángela pero ya que estamos aquí, solo es para entrar un momento por curiosidad y nos iremos—  
  
La chica los miró exasperada pero siguió a los dos, por suerte no les costó forzar mucho la cerradura debido que por la falta de uso y cuidado. Cuando entraron vieron lo que sería un recibidor, los muebles viejos y polvorientos con telarañas, le daban un aspecto al lugar como de una película de terror. Una mesa con papeles viejos dispersos y una lámpara que debía ser de los años cuarenta.  
  
Ángela se acercó y miró los papeles, la mayoría eran de facturas que databan de finales de los años treinta. En ese momento sintió un aire helado en la nuca, como si alguien respirara detrás de ella, asustada se volvió pero no encontró a nadie.  
  
—Chicos deberíamos irnos—  
  
—Ángela ¡mira lo que hemos encontrado!—  
  
Tanto Mike como Lauren habían encontrado unas viejas batas de médico y se las habían puesto, Mike además llevaba un estetoscopio colgado en el cuello.  
  
—Es increíble Ángela hay un montón de cosas aquí es como si las hubieran dejado así sin más con prisa—  
  
—Y sería por una razón—dijo la chica asustada—Lauren, Mike quitaos eso y vayámonos hay algo que no va bien—  
  
Lauren rio—¡Oh vamos Ángela no pasa nada!—pero se calló al ver la expresión de horror de Ángela y Mike—¿Qué ocurre?—notó un frío helado en su espalda y se volvió.  
  
La estancia se llenó de gritos y ruidos desagradables, fuera de las instalaciones tres chicos salían como podían despavoridos mientras un coche que pasaba cerca los vio. Lo que le alarmó más fue que estaban cubiertos de sangre.  
  
El hombre salió a socorrerles.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?—  
  
—Por favor señor ayúdenos—dijo Ángela aterrada, su cara tenía heridas de garras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de varias décadas los Cullen vuelven y Beau decide visitar el lugar que dejó poco después de convertirse descubriendo algo perturbador.

—Bueno por fin hemos llegado—Carine alegremente estaba desempaquetando unas cajas, a su lado Earnest la abrazó desde detrás.  
  
—Si es un gusto volver aquí—Archie miraba alegremente la casa con nostalgia mientras daba vueltas que parecían más pasos de baile.  
  
Beau Swan miró la casa que no había pisado desde hacía décadas, parecía que fue ayer cuando era humano y entraba por primera vez para que Edythe le presentara a su familia, a su lado su esposa le cogió la mano.  
  
—Sí, se siente extraño volver aquí—  
  
El vampiro la miró divertido.  
  
—Pensé que no podía leer mis pensamientos—  
  
La telépata le sonrió.  
  
—No hace falta por la expresión de tu rostro—ambos se besaron, a su lado oyeron un resoplido molesto.  
  
Royal puso los ojos en blanco, su pelo era dorado y perfecto recogido en un moño, sus facciones parecían esculpidas por un maestro, de cuerpo tonificado y alto el chico gruñón era hermoso incluso para los estándares de los vampiros.  
  
—Deberías iros a la isla de Earnest a pasar de nuevo vuestra luna de miel—  
  
—¿Perdona? No eres para hablar cuando tú y Eleanor no podéis estar separados ni cinco centímetros el uno del otro. Sin mencionar que las paredes son finas y a menudo habéis destrozado casas enteras—Edythe le sonrió a su hermano con burla mientras el otro frunció el ceño.  
  
—¡Vamos no os peléis! Y Edythe deberías estar acostumbrado—Eleanor sonrió mientras Royal le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.  
  
Los de la sala se rieron, pero a Beau se le borró la sonrisa pronto sabiendo que tenía que visitar cierto lugar.  
  
—Voy a ir a la ciudad un momento—  
  
Carine lo miró comprendiendo.  
  
—¿Vas a visitarlos?—Al ver como asentía cogió un paquete y se lo dio—Ten si quieres puedo acompañarte—  
  
—No mamá gracias pero esto tengo que hacerlo yo—Luego con su velocidad antinatural se fue de allí.  
  
Edythe miraba donde había estado hace solo un segundo.  
  
—Creo que debería haberlo acompañado—  
  
Earnest le dio un apretó alentador.  
  
—Tranquila necesita hacer esto solo, a veces uno lo necesita—miro hacia abajo con tristeza al recordar a su propia hija.  
  
Jessamine calmó su dolor con su poder empático y Earnest le sonrió a su hija dándole las gracias aunque no le hacía falta el dolor era una parte de la vida y de su recuerdo de Grace.  
  
Carine tendría que hablar con la tribu de lobos para el tratado y renovarlo, no quería conflictos con la nueva generación.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Beau fue a parar al instituto de Forks, el antiguo donde asistió en su vida humana lo habían demolido y puesto uno nuevo, la mayoría de los edificios también así se debían sentir su esposa y los sus hermanos con el paso del tiempo. Las cosas conocías, la mayoría desaparecía y se iba como las personas.  
  
Con el corazón apretado fue a la biblioteca y en el ordenador buscó la ubicación de donde estaba su padre Charlie. Lo encontró y ahora estaba en el cementerio de Forks se acercó a numerosas tumbas algunos de conocidos.  
  
Sue Cleawater, estaba allí por lo que parece murió y al lado de su tumba estaba la de su padre.  
  
—Hola papá, siento haberte hecho esperar toma te traje una cosa—cogió un paquete de semillas de flores y las plantó, prefería que crecieran flores en lugar de un ramo que pronto se marchitaría, así siempre tendría.  
  
Con un jadeo Beau si pudiera habría llorado pero solo soltó sollozos mientras vio la fecha y comprobó que había muerto hacía medio siglo, y su se dio cuenta de una terrible sospecha ¿y su hermana? Su madre Sue murió antes de que él se convirtiera en vampiro y Charlie murió siendo ella muy joven ¿qué fue de ella? La cuidarían Lee y Sara seguramente, debió sufrir.  
  
Asustado decidió investigar que había sido de ellos, cuando se fue de Forks una parte de él estaba destrozada por dejar a sus padres y sobre todo a su hermanita que solo tenía siete años en esa época y para evitar la tentación de acercarse le pidió a Archie que no los vigilara con sus visiones, quería que ellos siguieran adelante.  
  
Pero algo no fue bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Cullen se van enterando de más cosas y secretos que les ocultan los lobos.

Carine cogida de la mano por su esposo Earnest se reunieron con los ancianos seguidos de la nueva generación de lobas. No habían traido a Royal sabiendo de su disgusto por los lobos y su carácter asi que mejor por la paz lo dejaron en casa con Eleanor. Archie y Jessamine asistieron también por si las cosas se complicaban.

—Hola soy Bonnie Black y el que está a mi lado es Jake Ateara—

_Deben ser descendientes de Bill y Quil,_ Carine asintió.

—Soy Carine Cullen la lider de nuestro aquelarre—a su lado Edithe asintió indicandole que todo iba bien por lo que veía en las mentes de los ancianos y las lobas.

Jake un hombre de mediana edad y rostro severo los estudió.

—Como sabréis el tratado dicta no atacar humanos ni entrar en nuestras tierras—

—Puede ver por nuestros ojos que seguimos la dieta de animales y no entraremos en su territorio tienen mi palabra—

Bonnie asintio no sin darle antes una mirada de reproche a John, _No te pases._ A Edythe, divertida, no le hizo falta usar su telepatía para leer esa expresión.

—Una cosa más—dijo Jake—Hay una zona que ahora está prohibida también en el tratado no solo para vosotros, la tribu nunca va allí ni los guerreros lobos—

Carine estaba extrañada, la única zona prohibida era el territorio de los Quileutes ¿y esta nueva zona también estaba restringida para los lobos?

—¿Cual es?—

—El hospital psiquiátrico de Forks—

Earnest frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Que yo recuerde lo construyeron en una zona justo donde esta el límite entre nuestros territorios pero no nos estaba prohibida—

—No es por eso señor Cullen—Bonnie debía costarle hablar de este tema y por mucho que Edythe intentara leer los pensamientos de cualquiera de ellos lo bloqueaban con canciones y enumeraban estados y rios—Simplemente ese sitio no es seguro, los espíritus que hay allí están furiosos—

Los de la tribu se fueron sin más explicaciones dejando confundidos a los Cullen ¿que había querido decir con eso?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿El hospital psiquiátrico de Forks?—la voz de Royal era indiferente pero no pudo ocultar algo de curiosidad en él—No entiendo porque prohibirían ese edificio—

Archie estaba incómodo.

—No tengo ninguna visión allí, nada—

—Pude percibir sus emociones, sea lo que sea ese lugar los tiene inquietos y hasta asustados—Jess aún recordaba las emociones turbulentas de la tribu—Se tomaron molestias para ocultar lo que había Edyhte no pudo leer sus emociones, parece que los lobos saben bien de nuestros poderes—

Mientras hablaban Beau estaba sentado mirando sus manos cruzadas Edythe preocupada le cogió las manos.

—¿Has tenido noticias?—la habitación se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta.

—Resulta que mi padre murió solo unos años después de mi muerte dejando a Ana huérfana a los catorce años y de ella no se todavía nada ni de Lee ni Sarah—

Earnest jadeó, el había conocido a la hermana de Beau incluso antes de que lo conocieran, era una niña encantadora como una muñequita y le recordaba mucho a su hija Grace. Lo mismo para Carine ella había atendido a Ana cuando no estaba bien y hasta la había cuidado cuando Charlie no podía, Sue no lo había permitido sabiendo la naturaleza de la doctora pero cuando murió de vez en cuando la cuidaba.

Los otros hermanos también estaban afectados aunque no lo pareciera Royal se apegó mucho a la niña que le recordaba a sus hermanitas y también le recordaba su deseo de ser padre y que nunca se cumpliría, ella fue una de las razones por las que no quería que Beau se conviertiera.

¿Que le había pasado?


	4. Chapter 4

Beau estaba de caza en los bosque y se había alimentado de un puma cuando se dio cuenta de que se había acercado peligrosamente a la frontera descubriendo el edificio.

Se acercó en silencio estaba muy deteriorado, nunca le gustó el lugar siempre le dio mala espina.

Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando al lugar mirando con su visión mejorada las ventanas rotas y destartaladas.

—¡BEAU!—

Se volvió hacía su esposa quien suavemente lo cogió de la mano y se fueron de allí.

—Beau sabes que no podemos ir allí no podemos romper el tratado—dijo la vampira.

—Lo se...sólo quería verlo de cerca no tenía intención de entrar, de todos modos nunca me gustó el lugar—

Edythe asintió tampoco le gustó el sitio ni cuando fue recién construido.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta entre unos matorrales un par de ojos amarillos los observaba dando la paso a una loba de color marrón cobrizo, se transformó dando paso a una adolescente nativo americana.

La mujer volvió a la reserva entrando en una casa vieja y encontrando a Bonnie una de los ancianos.

—¿Julie pasó algo?—al ver la cara de su hija.

—He visto a dos de ellos el Swan y su pareja cerca del psiquiátrico—

Bonnie lo miró preocupada Swan era un asunto delicado ya que fue transformado en contra del tratado pero fue por un vampiro forastero, pero el abuelo Jacob que era amigo de Beau en esa época no lo tomó bien viendo a su amigo convertido en vampiro. Aunque nunca lo dijo Bonnie sospechaba fuertemente de que él había tenido sentimientos por él pero no era suyo no quería desenterrar ese pasado sabiendo que sería más doloroso para su abuelo.

—Pero no han entrado así que mientras no lo hagan...

—Deberían saberlo ya que ellos son algo responsables todo lo que ocurrió entre esas paredes—dijo con rencor Julie.

Bonnie se levantó y encaró a su hija.

—¡No harás tal cosa! Nuestros ancestros juraron mantener el secreto y vigilar el lugar, también es nuestra vergüenza—

La mujer lobo negó con la cabeza.

—Lee y Sarah tenían motivos más que suficientes para hacer lo que hicieron—miró furiosa a su madre—Después de lo que ocurrió en ese lugar infernal, ese sitio si es una deshonra para todos ni sé porque todavía está en pie y no lo demolen—

Bonnie entendía los sentimientos de su hija abrazó a su hija.

—También me gustaría demolerlo pero sabes que no se puede, lo que hay allí...y Sarah y Lee rompieron las leyes de la tribu aunque estuvieran más que justificadas—

—¡Y si ellos descubren lo que pasó?—

—Entonces recemos para que la situación no se agrave—


	5. Chapter 5

—De nuevo en el instituto—Archie sonrió a su alrededor mientras daba saltitos que más parecían elegantes escenas de una coreografía.

Jessamine suspiró ante lo dicho por su compañero—Sí se vuelve monótono y aburrido con un montón de adolescentes hormonales—

—¡Oh vamos Jess! También tiene su lado bueno, sus espíritus jóvenes, las ganas de comerse el mundo cuando se gradúen—continuó dando la charla.

Eleanor se rió de su hermano a veces tenía razón , no sólo por sus visiones.

A su lado Royal no opinaba igual resopló y continuó su camino mientras Edithe y Beau continuaban mirando sus anuarios.

—Veamos tengo historia con Royal y gimnasia luego con Jess—murmuraba Beau, sonrió antes cuando era humano ciertamente era torpe y en deportes ni contar. Mas de una vez se tuvo que ir a la enfermería.

Sonrió pero luego se le borró cuando recordaba cómo su hermanita lo regañaba como una madre e intentaba ayudarlo en los deportes Ana en contraste con su hermano mayor era muy buena en los deportes, sobre todo en escalada ya de pequeña le había dado un susto a su familia así que la apuntaron a ese deporte. Con arneses de seguridad claro y la condición de que no escalara los árboles y el tejado nunca más.

También fue por ella que pudo conocer mejor a Edithe.

Flashback

_Ana estaba buscando a su hermano en el instituto ¿donde se había metido su torpe hermano? Preocupada buscó en el instituto, los estudiantes la saludaban con gracia no acostumbrados a ver a una niña de primaria allí._

— _Eh mira Allen ¿que hace una niña aquí?—Jeremy Stanley señalo hacia Ana llamando la atención de su amigo._

— _Oh esa es la hermana pequeña de Beau ¿que hace aquí?—preocupado se acercó a la pequeña._

— _Hola Ana—_

_El rostro de la niña se relajó, era una niña muy linda con los mismos ojos marrones de su hermano y pálida pero no tanto como su hermano, era un poco más cobriza su piel debido a su ascendencia de indio nativo americano y algunos rasgos que heredó de Sue._

— _Hola Allen, estoy buscando a mi hermano, se suponía que íbamos a casa juntos pero no apareció ¿lo habéis visto?—_

_En ese momento aparecieron Archie, Jess y Royal normalmente se mantenían a lo suyo pero esta vez escuchaban con atención._

— _Lo siento Ana tu hermano sufrió un accidente. El coche de Taylor se descontroló pero gracias a Edithe se pudo evitar esta bien—se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de pura angustia de Ana._

_La niña estaba aterrada ¿y si le pasaba algo a su hermano? ¿y papa? ¿estaría bien? También estaba preocupada por Taylor._

_Jessamine hizo una mueca ante la angustia y preocupación que salían en oleadas de la pequeña por su hermano y padre._

— _Si quieres te llevamos al hospital, allí están en muy buenas manos Nuestra madre es muy buena doctora—dijo Archie._

_Ella asintió y la llevaron en coche mientras la niña aún angustiada murmuraba para si misma pero los vampiros la oyeron perfectamente._

— _Es mi culpa siempre se distrae y se mete en líos y con lo torpe que es, debí haber salido antes tal vez no le pasaría esto—_

_Los otros vampiros en el coche estaban apenados por ella pero sabía que estaría bien Beau. Royal apretó los dientes gruñendo pero una mirada de advertencia lo detuvo antes de que la niña se diera cuenta._

_Royal lo sabía, sabía que ese humano Beau traería problemas, no solo por la estúpida fijación que tenía su hermana con el y su sangre que casi hace que se descontrole y tengan que irse. Sino porque ese idiota inconsciente por su imprudencia hace que lo atropellen otra vez y la idiota de Edithe tuvo que salvarlo poniéndolos en riesgo de exponerlos una vez más._

_Pero ahora el colmo esto, su hermana pequeña prácticamente actúa como una hermana mayor con él , Edithe había visto sus pensamientos dijo que desde que su madre Sue murió estaba aún más preocupada por los miembros restantes de su familia. Los chuchos esos eran fuertes y Ana los cuidaba pero quien más le preocupaba era Beau quien era naturalmente torpe y más frágil que los otros hermanos de Ana._

_Es como si la niña presintiera que tarde o temprano iría algo terriblemente mal con Beau y no se equivocaba, y su padre Charlie también le preocupaba mucho intentaba animarlo desde la muerte de Sue junto a Beau._

_Era mucha carga y tensión para alguien tan joven, Royal no solía sentir pena por un humano pero esa pobre niña ya tenía bastante en su plato. Jessamine también lo notaba y le mandaba olas calmantes a Swan._

_Cuando llegaron al hospital tuvieron que dejar de respirar porque allí el aroma a sangre era abundante, Royal se enorgullecía de nunca haber privado sangre humana y no iba a empezar ahora._

_Ana cuando vio a su hermano salió corriendo a sus brazos mientras lloraba Beau estaba sorprendido de verla aquí le había pedido frenéticamente a la doctora que llamara al colegio o Lee, no quería que su hermana estuviera sola._

— _Gracias por recoger a mi hermana—dijo con gratitud._

_Archie le sonrió y Jessamine le dio una estoica cabezada pero Royal lo miraba taladrándolo._

_Por suerte apareció la doctora Carine en los brazos de su hermano la niña la saludó con alegría, le caía muy bien aunque al principio su mamá Sue no quería que ella la atendiera pero luego cuando se hizo una fea herida en la rodilla y la atendió le fue cogiendo confianza._

— _¡Hola doctora Cullen!—saludó a su doctora favorita, Edithe no pudo evitar reír por los pensamientos chispeantes de Ana._

_La doctora sonrió con cariño a la pequeña Swan, mientras la niña iba hacia Taylor para ver si estaba bien._

— _¿Hay piruleta?—preguntó esperanzada._

_Carine y Archie se rieron._

— _Lo siento pero eso sólo es para los que tienen una pupa pero si hay para tu hermano y Taylor, ya les he dado el alta aparte de algunos rasguños ambos están bien—_

_Le explicaron lo que ocurrió entonces para sorpresa de todos abrazó a Edithe._

— _¡Gracias! ¡gracias!—_

_Abrumada por los pensamientos felices y llenos de gratitud la Cullen no supo responder por un instante._

— _No es nada—_

— _¿Nada? ¡no es verdad para nada! Quiero que vengas a cenar con nosotros en casa—la niña miró con determinación a Edithe y supo que no pudo negarse._

Fin del flashback

Al final fue a cenar y empezaron a salir, Charlie también estuvo agradecido por ella, ahora Edithe se sentía culpable aunque era feliz con Beau el y su familia se tenían que separar.

_Oh Ana me agradeciste tanto salvarlo no creo que sintieras lo mismo sabiendo que soy responsable de que él tuviera que irse._

Estaba asustada de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido y se temía lo peor pero no quería expresar sus temores Beau ya tenía bastante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se añaden más incógnitas.

Los Cullen y los Hale fueron a secretaría para sus nuevos horarios el lugar era nuevo y los estudiantes los miraban por su belleza, Edithe y Jessamine pusieron los ojos en blanco ante las hormonas y lujuria de los adolescentes.

—Bueno me toca historia a las nueve y ciencias a las siete—Archie se fue dando pequeños saltos como una coreografía.

—Yo gimnasia, genial aguantar a los humanos molestos y chicas—Royal se fue huraño mientras Eleanor tenía natación.

Beau y Edithe tenían química, en el aula el profesor los presentó, todos los de la clase prácticamente no le quitaban la vista de encima babeando pero se echaron atrás cuando los vieron cogidos de la mano.

Ambos vampiros se sentaron uno al lado del otro y siguieron con la clase, hasta que sonó la campana y se reunieron al comedor con los demás sus hermanos lo esperaban en la salida de su aula y esperaron a que los demás alumnos se fueran.

—¿Que? ¿que tal las clases?—preguntó Eleanor sonriendo—A ver si lo adivino intentaban ligar con vosotros pero se echaron atrás cuando vieron que estabais juntos—la mujer se rió—¡A mi también sobre todo cuando estaba en bañador! ¡no veas como se puso Royal!—

El rubio gruñó.

—Casi les arranco la cabeza a esos idiotas—pero se calmó cuando su esposa le dio un beso fogoso.

—Cálmate mi ángel no pasa nada yo me pongo así cuando las chicas van detrás de ti—

El grupo se rió hasta que una chica apareció, llevaba una sudadera con capucha e intentaba taparse la cara como podía, pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlos Edithe miró curiosa a la niña.

—¡Oh Angela me alegro de verte! Ten los apuntes de esta semana—el profesor de química le dio unas papeles a la chica quien asintió.

—Gracias—contestó en voz baja.

—¿Como están Mike y Lauren? ¿también estudiaran en casa?—

—Mike sí pero Lauren vendrá la semana que viene—

—Me alegro de que vuelva—el profesor hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Ángela triste—Sabes...podéis venir también tú y Mike los chicos se alegrarían de volver a veros—

—¡No! Quiero decir...los siento pero Mike y yo no estamos listos lo siento si me disculpa—

Guardó los apuntes en la mochila y se fue apresuradamente pero hubo algo que notaron los vampiros que los dejó conmocionados, la chica Ángela con las prisas se le había bajado la capucha rebelando sus lágrimas y también unas cicatrices horribles de garras.

_¿Que le haría eso? ¿un animal?_ Beau observó como desaparecía la pobre.

—Profesor perdone la molestia ¿quién era la chica de antes?—

—Es verdad sois nuevos, ella es Angela Weber. Hace un tiempo ella y dos compañeros suyos Mike y Lauren sufrieron el ataque de un animal por eso es mejor que no lo mencionéis sobre todo si va a venir Lauren, al menos uno viene—esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Se despidieron y los vampiros fueron al comedor por la expresión de Edithe era más de lo que habían descubierto.

—Esa pobre chica esta muy triste y avergonzada por sus heridas y le aterra venir—Jessamine estaba pensativa mientras removía su batido con la pajita.

—Angela Weber debe ser un familiar de Allen—Beau pudo ver que tenía los mismos ojos y pelo que su antiguo compañero de clase pero esas cicatrices era horribles.

—Ella y sus amigos fueron atacados en el psiquiátrico de Forks—dijo Edithe con voz grave.

—¿Que?—Beau estaba confundido—¿El mismo que está prohibido en el tratado?—

—Lo leí en la mente del profesor no nos lo contó todo, al parecer los del pueblo piensan que está encantado y han ocurrido cosas desagradables allí no saben qué animal fue el que les hizo eso si es que lo es—

—¿Si lo es?—Royal estaba enfadado—¿Qué demonios ocurre en ese lugar? primero los chuchos no quieren que vayamos y ahora esto ¿que nos están ocultando los perros ahora?—

—No lo sé pero por si acaso consultemos a Carine y veamos que pasa pero por ahora nadie va a ese lugar—dijo Edithe preocupada.


End file.
